This application relates to the art of cable terminations and, more particularly, to terminations for cables or ropes of the type having a layer of tensile strength members surrounding a central core. The invention is particularly applicable for use with neutrally buoyant electro-mechanical cables and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the termination of the present application has broader aspects, and can be used with many other types of cable or rope.
Cable terminations and joints frequently cause difficulty when the cable is passed over fittings such as sheaves or fairleads, or is wound on a cable storage drum. The termination or joint will frequently snag on such fittings or cause uneven coiling on a storage drum. Also, existing terminations make it difficult to insure that pulling forces are applied exclusively to the tensile strength members of the cable instead of to the central core of conductors.